


Look At Us Now

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, IM IN PAIN, Other, Rambling, Ugh, i just finished season 3, i love it but their friendship is so important too, i want my sons to be happy, i want them to be on civil terms before one of them dies, sor of, there isnt jonty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just caught up to season 3 and you know who's still not okay???? Me.</p><p>In other words, I want Monty and Jasper to be on speaking terms before one of them dies, and this is. . . I don't really know. A look at how much has changed, I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look At Us Now

> "  __ **** _Go float yourself, Monty._ "

* * *

 

 

Bright eyes, curious looks, everything was once so new, so brave. They were _home_ after all, they were _here_ , the ground.

They were the first ones to ever be there, and they had made it. They had done what generations before them couldn't, and they had done it together. They'd laughed, and joked, and in that moment nothing would break them apart; they were Jasper fucking Jordan and Monty bloody Green, and there wasn't a memory between the two of them that hadn't contained the other in some way, and in a world like this, they'd be closer than ever.

Things had, however, changed too quickly for their liking; for all the times they'd pretended to be on the Ground as children, for all the joy they'd taken out of being there, of breathing actual air, and feeling wind and grass and everything the ARK had been lacking, reality had hit them too hard. Too fast. This wasn't pretend. This was a world uninhabited by their civilization for centuries, a world where everything they'd learned may well be defunct and things as harmless as a raincloud may mean death.

Or, in Jasper's case, it had been celebration that had driven that fact home.

They were more cautious, after that, because they were not alone, and they were not developed for that kind of point blank survival, but they still had hope. They still could dream, and by the fire, shoulders touching and matching grins? They could escape from that danger, even if their humour was a little dark, and their hands a bit shaky, because that was where they weren't Monty and Jasper, surviving duo. That was where they were Monty and Jasper, tricksters, here because they got high and forgot to replenish the stock.

That was where they were simply Monty and Jasper, best friends, nothing more and nothing less and the right to breathe wasn't something they had to worry about at every footfall.

And slowly, very, very slowly, the time that allowed them to be simply Monty and Jasper, best friends, was leaving. Things got dangerous. People died. The Grounders were a permanent threat to any movement they made, they found themselves leaders in their own ways, and just Monty and just Jasper began to slip away. They were Monty, the one that they needed for tech and plants, and Jasper, the one you counted on for loyalty and friendship. They found the time in which they were their own again was vanishing, and despite knowing why, it had hurt to lose that.

Who else, in the entire camp, would be able to withstand the horrible level of punnery they got to once they were bantering in their tent, after all?

Mount Weather had been the incident to erode their foundations, the ones that had cracked slowly and steadily the more they dealt with the darkness of this new world, the more adjusted they'd become to how harsh it was. Maya had come, and she was good for Jasper, even Monty had had to admit that. She brought his spirits up, and although he wouldn't say it, he had almost been jealous that it had been that easy for her to lift his best friend's spirits-- he'd known him for years, and she for weeks, yet she'd made it look easy.

Maya had been the first good thing to happen to them in a long time, and they'd began to feel safe; if this mountain had survived all these years, and been that sensitive to radiation, they had o be doing something right. They had to be.

And then they lost more of their family; and family it had been, considering the camaraderie that had been built with all those near death moments, the times of fear and panic and cooperation.

And then Monty had pulled that switch, and Lexa had left them, and Jasper didn't think anyone was going to be able to sleep for a long, long time-- God knew he couldn't.

He couldn't look at Monty, either. Looking at him hurt too much, it reminded him of lighter times, and memories that seemed to belong to another person now, and of course it reminded him of the blood his friend (friend?) had on his hands. It reminded him of how much things had changed, how helpless he'd been to stop any of it. And Jasper? Jasper hated it, hated knowing how his trust had felt so easily discarded, how easy it had been to hurt him, to shatter his will.

Monty had remained quiet. He kept an eye on Jasper, even by knowing things weren't the same, because it was Jasper, and Monty didn't really know how he was supposed to [i]be[/i] Monty Green without Jasper Jordan beside him. And Jasper was his friend.

>  
> 
> "   **I miss my best friend.**  "
> 
>  

Things had gotten tense, then. It felt like an elastic band being pulled, and anyone who'd touched one before knew that eventually, finally and unchangeably, it would snap, and an party involved in the stretching would be hurt.

>  
> 
> "   **He died that day, too.**  "
> 
>  

Monty walked away first. Jasper waited. And he waited more. And then he felt the sting of the snap, and Jasper doubted that any amount of rubbing would help it.

Monty kept the image of Jasper sleeping in his mind, the feel of the moss underfoot, the way the wind blew through the dropship, because there was something different about it now, and it wasn't until he went to sleep that night that he realized exactly why: the elastic had broken, and he'd been so numb to the snaps that he hadn't even noticed.

Somehow, that made him feel better.

 

* * *

 

 

> "   _He may not be my real brother, but he’s always been there. Every memory I have, there’s Jasper._  "

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to a really cheesy 80s pop song when writing this
> 
> it didnt help
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VPv0284WhWA


End file.
